From This Day Forward and Forever
by Johanna-002
Summary: Companion piece to 'Coming Home'. COMPLETE AU & OOC! Clarisse marries her Solider. Clarisse and Joseph! Please Review!


**Title: **From This Day Forward and Forever

**Summary: **Companion piece to 'Coming Home'. COMPLETE AU & OOC! Clarisse marries her Solider.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, I also do not own any of the Cast members. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney & all of the other respectful owners. I do however own my writing, so please don't steal Johanna-002©.

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

"Grandma, you look beautiful," Mia cooed as she watched her grandmother adjust her veil in the mirror.

"Yeah?" Clarisse asked, her eyes focusing intently on her reflection. Self-consciously, her hand went to her hair, "Should I have Paolo put in my extension?"

"Joe likes your hair the way it is, he's said it over and over again. Just leave it alone."

Clarisse sighed, smoothing her hands over the skirt of her dress. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone with white…"

Mia rolled her eyes, "Calm down. You look beautiful. I think white is very appropriate."

"It's for a virgin!" Clarisse scolded. Looking her granddaughter up and down she said, "I think I'm a little past that stage."

Laughing Mia's hands ran down her purple dress.

"Purity, innocence, wholeness and completion"

Clarisse and Mia both turned at the sound of the rich and luscious voice.

"Joseph!" Clarisse exclaimed. "What are you doing? Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

"Don't tell me you believe in those crazy superstitions, my love?" He questioned chuckling.

Joseph looked her up and down. Truly admiring everything little thing about the angle standing in front of him.

Amelia left the room- which was clearly unnoted by the couple.

"Well no, but-"

"You look truly beautiful." Joseph spoke softly, efficiently cutting her off.

Worried, she questioned, "You still want to marry me today don't you?"

Joseph smiled softly at her, taking her hand in hid he kissed both palms and her inner wrist. "I want to marry you the moment I first saw you smile."

A deep breath passed her lips and she smiled lovingly at him. Oh yes. Today was indeed the day to make her vows official and publicized.

Since she and Joseph had become an official couple nearly seven years ago, they had made and obtained the vows of any other married couple- they just never legalized it. Today however, they would. They were together for better or worse, in sickness and in health and till death do they part.

X-X-X

"I, Joseph, take you Clarisse to be my lawfully wedded wife, to share our lives together fulfilling God's desire for us. I affirm in the presence of God and those present, to cherish your love, protect you from harm, support you daily, and treasure and love you for all of my days. I promise to be your partner in love and in life, to remain by your side as your one true love. I take you to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health. I give you all that I am and all of my love, from this day forward and forever."

Clarisse smiled lovingly at the wonderful man across from her. She and Joseph had decided to go with a more vanilla flavor on the vows only because with seeing each other a few months of a year and a couple of billion phone calls and letters, they didn't know the true ups and downs of the other. But that didn't matter. They were truly in love and no amount of pervious time together, nor super deep knowledge of the others routine was going to change that.

"I, Clarisse, take you Joseph, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to share our lives together fulfilling God's desire for us. I affirm in the presence of God and those present, to cherish your love, protect you from harm, support you daily, and treasure and love you for all of my days. I promise to be your partner in love and in life, to remain by your side as your one true love. I take you to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health. I give you all that I am and all of my love, from this day forward and forever."

Joseph slid a simple diamond band onto his wife's left ring finger, and in kind Clarisse recuperated sliding a gold band on to his.

"You may now kiss your bride!"

Joseph reached out to caress her check, and he slowly lent forward paling a kiss to each corner of her mouth and then her cheek and tiny kiss on her nose before fully claiming her lips in a frenzy fire of passion.

**Author's Note: **Bunch of new ideas for stories. Check my profile when you can, I'll have a few summaries out and a poll sp you can all influence my decision on which project to start on next.


End file.
